Reaper Game: Reload
by masamune11
Summary: Minato Arisato, the Great Seal; Seal of Regrets. Neku Sakuraba, proxy of earlier Game. Of course, there are always reasons between their meeting; Yoshiya is the one behind the stage. Tied to "Dreams". TWEWY x SMT:DevSur x P3. On HIATUS.
1. Interlude to Nightmare

**Disclaimer: I do not own World Ends With You nor Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3. I would not bother making this fan fiction if I ever did.**

* * *

**Reaper Game: Reload**

by _masamune11_

_..._

[ Chapter 1 ]

**[ Interlude to Nightmare]**

* * *

...

[_ "Where am I? What's with the buzzing sounds? What happened?" _]

_..._

[ _"Wait, I'm..." _]

* * *

"Good evening."

I first woke up in dazed, noticing how my surroundings seem to be quite metropolitan. If not for the silent air, I would think that the area would be really lively. Everything was toned in black and white that, somehow, it sent me a chill down my spine.

The words were coming from a person before him with long black hair and pair of sunglass. The wicked smile on his face did not make me feeling well, though. Oh, and don't forget how evil-foreboding his greeting words were. Somehow, I was reminded of Igor; were the two even related?

"You are _here _to choose, I assume." he smirked again, and it irked me to the core. "While it's true that you may have, ah, saved the world from the mistress of night herself... I sensed that you're not satisfied with the reason. Was it because... hmm... the unfairness of life? How death manage to capture you, even though you're the main protagonist? You... want to get back to your friends, don't you?"

I never let myself to speak some more; perhaps, my facial expression was telling the things which I need?

"We will grant you one second chance. However, you have to participate in a simple game. And for you to participate the game—" I could see how the smirk turned into something more sinister... more cunning. "—_we_ need a certain price."

I blink; surely, I do not really have any cash when I passed on, right? "...But I don't need any second chance. I already played my role."

"Tsk, tsk..." the man before commented shortly, "I believed, _Arisato-san_, that you haven't played your role quite completely."

The last thing I registered was him pointing his hand at me, something which I could not grasp happen, and the blackness of void.

* * *

I woke up and felt like banging my head to the rough road, once more.

The buzzing outside my head was ear-killing and made me want to hit my head to the nearest street light. Sunlight stung my uncovered skin, and the hot air did not help in the slightest to actually relieve my misery. Even under these circumstances, I tried to focus on anything before me.

To my disbelief, I was at a crossroad. A _familiar_ crossroad, to be exact. Memories washed over me as I recalled where was I then—Shibuya was as bustled as how he remembered in television. As my eyes blinked in amazement, I realized something which bothered me a bit. Despite me being on the asphalt, no one seemed to bother... or even notice.

I mean like, what, I'm now invisible?

My hand instinctively reached out to my pocket, rummaging anything which, perhaps, bring me to some sort of understanding. Last time I checked, I was practically facing against Nyx; it was not really eventful, as I was just there, facing Nyx, not even lifting a finger (geez, I was a statue, right?). Death glare, yes, but not violence.

Which reminded me, I am still wearing the Gekkoukan Private School uniform; the summer one, at least. I don't need any winter suit in this unforgiving weather.

I felt cold metal brushing the tips of my finger and quickly picked on the thing. I cocked my eyebrows, seeing that the item in my hand was not something which I recognize. It was some sort of a pin, painted in black and white. Skull-like mark was painted on the face—a design which he had never seen nor wished to know. Skull brought bad luck; modified skull design brings even more.

I sighed and gripped upon the item, when suddenly all the sound bursted in. It was like every person in the neighborhood decide to karaoke together, excluding me, except that there's no melody to accompany. Only pure chaos.

_Damn, I wish my boss would understand!_

_Have you been to 104 again? I heard they had the latest season available!_

_I want to meet mommy!_

_Hmm... The Prince is awesome... How did he really make money out of his blog like that..._

My head felt as if it's going to burst. I don't know how, but I collapsed to my knees gripping my side of head in agony. Every information was trying to get in, and I cannot even lift a finger to channel any; like turning the radio on and found out that you can tune all of the channel.

...Which means, I can hear their _thoughts_?

The pin left my grasp and hit the asphalt floor, and the radio stopped. Everything seemed to be normal once more, which means that something has changed. I have a feeling that the pin is responsible for this.

Heaving a sigh, I quickly tucked my pin inside my pocket, now trying to focus more to my surroundings. People were walking quickly, crossing from one side to the other. Some of them were walking with their friends, others walking without even sparing a glance to their surroundings. Business donned Shibuya crossroad, even in the stinging sunlight.

No one seemed to care about how I was lying on the ground, though.

It does not matter for me; for all I know, I am now free to become a person here. Which means, no one was guarding the seal, isn't it? Then, Erebus would be free to connect with Nyx and started the Fall. I gasped at the realization; how come the simple logic did not even cross my mind?

I should get back, or else the Fall will come again. And I don't want my friends to suffer with the death price.

...

But who are they?

I heard screams and gasps; time, perhaps, suddenly stood still before me because every person in my sight stop walking. Something is wrong in the air, and I finally noticed why; I suggested that y mind was playing tricks on me, because I see... graffiti _in the air_, devouring several persons not so far from where I stand. I thought the heat had me gone hallucinating, but the graffiti—_frog-like graffiti—_jumped to my side and gave me the bruise of my life.

Was it a shadow? No, I did not even sense it to be shadow. Something about these things are different from shadows.

Acting on reflex, I jerked to set free from the froggy-like graffiti and pulled my evoker. I was quite surprised—and glad at the same time—to have it inside my pocket and quickly pointed it at my temple. My finger quickly pulled the trigger, waiting for the familiar feeling of summoning my persona to envelop my mind.

Nothing happened.

Out of panic and reflex, I ran as fast as I could towards the station. Frogs will never be my favorite pet from then on.

* * *

"Hey! Pact with me!"

At first, I thought my hearing was playing dumb. But when I turned towards the voice, I realized that I was wrong. Apparently, the plight was meant for me, not some other bystanders in the area which does not seem to realize a graffiti frog was chasing me through downtown. However, the boy who called me (later I realized that he had the brightest _orange _hair ever, but who am I to judge?) noticed my problems.

"Wh—How? Why should I?"

Before long, he joined me and brought down flocks of frogs in his back. Truth to be told, I already hate how one frog could hurt like hell (I never have plans to be frog food, no thank you); two _flocks_ are more than enough. I could hear the crackling sound of the boy, which perhaps came from his teeth. He turned to me once more, eyes blazing irritatingly. "Just say you accept, or we're all frog food here!"

At least we're on the same term: do not want to be frog food.

"I accept," my voice was oddly calm, even when bluish light bathed us both. From the depth of my conscious, something was soaring... like the times when I formed my bonds with other people through the power of the Arcana. Not only that, something deep inside me stirred... as if it had waited me for years.

And I knew what it was.

When the light show was over, the orange-haired boy from before pulled out several pins from his pocket. And coming from nothingness was spouts of flame, which then quickly burned down the frogs. I am downright sure that the boy had done _something_, because he seemed to be concentrating hard on what below the frog—where the flame had started.

The boy surely could not handle anymore than what he could; another flock of those frog-like creatures was prying him as dessert, and I know I have to do something to teach the creature a lesson. My hand was twitching in anticipation as my fingers, once again, grazed the metallic object in my pocket before pulling my evoker.

The rest of the world seemed like a blur as I pulled the trigger of my evoker; as the light particles flew out of my temple, hazy voices filled my mind—one of them seemed to belong to the boy, but I could make out the strongest of them.

**Thou art I, and I am thou**

**From the sea of thy soul, I cometh back**

**I am Orpheus... Master of Strings!**

Power surged out, draining me in split second. My knees gave in, and I stumbled forward. The evoker had been thrown out of my sight. Hell, I think my vision itself is playing; the asphalt floor before me was practically too smooth to be true. I tried to focus on anything with the rest of my senses; I heard screeches, perhaps from the frog-like creatures as they perished into nothingness? Orpheus' scream was distantly heard. And then, there was nothing; not even a sound.

I slowly lifted my head. My stomach felt so sick that I would like vomit, but I held back the urge. It seemed Orpheus did his job very well, because there's not even a trace of graffiti left. Said persona was still there, eyeing me with those glowing merciless red eyes. Aside from the fact that the orange-haired kid was staring at my persona in awe, I was positive that Orpheus strummed his lyre once more, without my consent.

The rest was pitch black.

**[ To Be Continued ]**


	2. Day 1 part 1: A day worth explaining

**Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applied. Refer to the first chapter of this fan fiction, thanks :)**

* * *

**Reaper Game: Reload**

by _masamune11_

...

**[ Chapter 2]**

**[ Day 1 part 1: A day worth explaining ]**

* * *

Note to self: Yoshiya Kiryu—or should I say, Joshua—is always never worth the trouble, even if said person have the power over the whole city of Shibuya. But even then, refusing the Composer would be a futile effort; his life—and like every single life in born in this city—is in the hand of the Composer. I even wondered whether my fate had been sealed when I died once.

Well, at least I'm still free to choose, right? Oh, and I owe the lesson to him as well, although I would not want to be shot again in the chest and fight for my—and my partner's—right to exist. Maybe he remembered my debt and decided that I should suffer for it; though I'm pretty sure that said bastard was actually quite happy with this whole predicament. After all, living for almost eternity should have bored him, right? Damn him.

...Fine, I realized that dealing with Joshua never brought any positive points. But who am I to wail? I'm just a person, which happens to be the proxy of an almighty being in Shibuya (once), whose life is at His mercy and cannot object when he asked me to enter the Reaper game. Again. When he showed up on my door and asked me to enter the game again (with several exceptions being me as the only player available for this current game), I refused. What happened five years ago repeated itself, and Joshua thought shooting me in the head might amuse him to some degree.

Of course, by the time he confronted me as I woke up in the scramble, my fist balled and went to his jaw. He did nothing to counter my act, which served him right. Details were given regarding me and my soon-to-be-partner to be the only ones to enter the game, how important this game is (and Joshua was giving me that smirk—the kind of which hold enigmatic stories), and the risks which may happen (uncontrollable risk, as Joshua said with annoyance) in the game. When I asked about this soon-to-be partner of mine, the smirk id not falter; if not, it went twice as bigger. I knew Joshua was planning unto something, and it did not make my conscience felt secure.

"You'll know when you see him, Neku," and just like that, he smirked in the most irritatingly I could imagine and turned around, vanished between the crowds. By then, I was already kicking the hard asphalt in annoyance... and running for my life from groups of dixiefrogs. My feet took me to the usual—just in front of the Hachiko statue. Lucky me, I guess, because I just met my potential partner; a blue haired teenage boy, apparently two or three years older than myself, was currently occupied with the same noise groups.

"Hey! Pact with me!" I just noticed how desperate my voice is (not really that desperate) and really expected the other boy to... just agree without consent. Basically, those who enter the game should be newbies, because not everyone was given the chance to try the game twice (me being an exception); either one cease to exist or return to the living world. The blue-haired boy was a beginner, alright, because he rejected my offer—worst-case situation.

'Just accept, dammit!' I saw how the groups of noise quickly creeping forward to where we stand. One of them lashed at my leg. I noticed my bruised, which, somewhere along the line, slowly turning red—another one of those, however, I'm convinced that the bone beneath would not even stand a chance; internal bleeding is the last thing that I want. "Just say you accept, or we're all frog food here!"

He did accept. I ignored the light show which engulfed us and quickly pulled out my reserved pins. Never in my life had I imagined of using them again, and here I was, using pyrokinesis to fend off impending dixiefrog attacks. My partner was quite confused though, because he pulled out a gun from his pocket and pointed it at his temple—crazy as it may seem, I had never thought of someone who's suicidal enough to kill himself here, at this critical time.

"Wha—DON'T!" and there goes my chance to stop him. Another dixiefrog leapt at me due to my carelessness; what kind of sick delusional joke is the composer playing against me, to pair me with a suicidal person—

**BANG!**

The blue-haired teen did it, and don't make me start hallucinating his inside splattered on the ground; I'm already preoccupied with dixiefrogs and did not need anymore distraction. Burning my last opponent in reach (there were still three or so), I quickly spared a glance at the teen, expecting any splattered brain or so. So good to see that he's still standing on his feet, apparently unharmed with suicidal act. The later event, however, stunned me the most. I did see glass shards (I don't know where it had came from) started circling him, forming something which looked peculiarly like... a human.

Further inspection lead me to realize that it looked more like an android rather than a human.

The android pulled out his harp and strummed, before charging to the remaining enemies, bashing them from where the boy knelt. Such ferocity struck me in so much awe that I momentarily forgot to give support. When the havoc finally stopped, the android glanced at me, as if considering whether or not I am a threat. Those merciless red eyes then eyed my partner, before strumming his lyre once.

The whole world felt crumbling apart in my head. The image of station was quickly replaced by flashes of images unknown to me; faces of those whom I never met, all of them looked at me as though I am what glued them together. As quickly as it came, those faces disappeared, and the view of train station quickly returned back. The android stared at me for a while and then disappeared quietly; no light show, no poof animated sound, nothing. Not to mention, he left me with the unconscious blue-haired boy.

"That was..." I silently muttered; my mind was trying to grasped what just happened and failed. For the time being, I'd rather stick with the psych theory (that the android is the boy's psych, like Shiki's cat-like stuffed toy or Beat's skateboard) and quickly decided to leave for 104. Mission might not appear on his phone, yet, but 'go to 104' is always the standard mission for such game.

Seeing that my new partner will not wake up any minutes now, I decided to drag the blue-haired boy. My hand was itching, but I doubt that it's even physical reaction; I knew that there would be timer there, and as much as I hate it... sometimes it's making me nervous. It's like even though that Joshua smooth-talked me that everything will be fine, no lives would be paid, no competition and all, the timer always reminded me not to slack off; as if one single wrong move, my—and his—life would go away with a poof, just like how the mechanical android disappeared.

I bolstered the blue-haired boy with most of the strength I could muster. At first, I was a bit surprised with how light he was, judging from how tall the boy was. Perhaps, he's in the middle of his 18? I won't complain much though; the lighter he is, the easier I get to drag him around.

104 is around the corner. For the first time in my short UG-life, I'm glad we're invisible to bystanders; dragging along an unconscious boy with me would draw attention, and it's the last thing that I want to do.

"I guess explanation would have to wait," he muttered as he continued dragging the blue-haired boy across the scramble crossing. 104 stood right before his eyes, with all the fashion statement which revolved around the Prince, again.

* * *

"My name... is Minato Arisato."

Well, at least we're getting somewhere. It's a good thing that the blue-haired teen was not out cold for days. It would bring us bad things more than good, and I don't want to drag him halfway across the town. I nodded in response and replied back, "Neku Sakuraba. Nice to meet you, I guess."

"What happened?" The most frequent and expected question just reared its ugly head. Minato must be pretty much confused now... and it stroke me as odd. I mean, when someone entered the game, they were introduced with how the game was supposed to be played, isn't it? Then, why did this boy did not register of what just happened? Unless...

"Well, we were attacked by groups of noise—it's the frogs which attacked us before. You made pact with me in the last moment, and this android... thing... appeared when you..." I frowned. The blue-haired boy did shoot himself right? But there's no bullet wound or blood. Minato blinked at how I paused, let out an understanding hum.

"...when I shot myself?" I slowly nodded and crossed my arms. This teen knew that will happen... which means he knew how to battle? Or was it just plain dumb luck and Minato was just an ordinary suicidal teen?

"You collapsed soon, after the android figure disappeared. Was that your psych?" I must say, if it was, the android pretty much save our lives. If only making it appear take less strain.

"I'm not sure," Minato replied, gray eyes eyeing me intensely as if it would answer his own questions. "I..." his eyebrows furrowed, hands quickly grabbing the side of his head. "...I know that it's named as Persona, but... I can't seem to remember since when had I been using this power. How do I even get into this mess? Wasn't I supposed to... I can't seem to remember."

And then, it stroke me; I forfeited my normal life to enter the game—the price which Joshua had forcefully taken from me without my consent—; something which I have yearned (and attained). For this teenage, the closest thing which he could forfeit to enter the game was his memories.

It does not matter, though. As amnesiac as he could be, the teen is more of help than burden. For one, he knew how to fight properly (even though it consisted of shooting himself with a fake gun) and that is one of the things which they need, if they ever want to survive in this game.

"What was psych again? And... about those creatures back then... was it shadow?"

I shook my head in disagreement. I nearly forgot to explain the situation to him—or rather I don't really want to explain the exact nature of our existence. Hearing something in the line like 'we're dead' or something similar... was not really something nice and might cause severe denial. Been there, done that—and still felt sorry for lashing as such.

"They're called noise. They were born from negative energy of people. In this game, they feed on us," I paused, eyes still glued on the teenage. For an amnesiac person, he took things quite calmly, especially things which make one wonder if he's still sane... or not. "In short, we beat them up, and finished the mission which were given; which is why they called this wacked up job a game."

"If this is a game, then," his arms were crossed neatly. Perhaps he did not really take this quite well? "What do we hope to gain?"

I frowned, realizing that my answer will never be a nice one. "Simple. We play to gain our rights to exist."

* * *

I'm quite shocked with how things were proceeding. We're talking about Reapers Game, and I was expecting this blue-haired teen to... what, express something more than just amusement. Even after what I have said before—about fighting to regain our rights to exist—the blue-haired teen never cracked. Perhaps his gray eyes would flicker and those lips would frown, but nothing more than that; as if the world never fazed him in the slightest, like it's the most natural thing for him.

As if empty.

I did not venture into my own thoughts more, because reflexes ruled me out of danger; a noise was just around the corner and hit the blue-haired boy square at the back before I even had the chance to warn him. Minato was sent reeling on the asphalt, probably was still shocked because of the hit.

"Mob Grizzly—wait a minute!" I pulled out my pins, ready to fight the bear-like noise before us. I don't really blame Minato who was still recovering from the hit, but I realized that if he did not stand up any sooner, none of us will. True, perhaps for me this battle seemed to be a piece of cake... if what really stands before me IS a Mob Grizzly.

What stood before us, however, was more like a mix of Mob Grizzly, only that it had wings (bat-like wings). Upon closer inspection, the wings were not the noise'; hovering behind him was a ghastly figure in form of wicked blond man, smiling wickedly as if trying to freeze time and framed us. Minato had joined me in his foot, and I could not help noticed his sharp yelp as his vision quickly refocused.

"What the hell is _Loki_ doing here?"

Minato identified this creature—the one hovering behind Mob Grizzly—when I don't even know. A new kind of noise perhaps? Which lead to another question: who is Minato? How the heck did he even know a noise when he's pretty much newbie in this game?

When I got back to the upper world, I will seriously hit Joshua in the head—for killing and pairing me up with a suicidal-wannabe teen.

**[ To Be Continued ]**

* * *

_A/N: Short one yet. Well, I'm not really in the mood of writing anyway. Please, don't give me that look... ._. *shies away* In any case, happy reading people!_


	3. Day 1 part 2: You are being targeted

**Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applied. Refer to the first chapter of this fan fiction, thanks :)**

* * *

**Reaper Game: Reload**

by _masamune11_

...

**[Chapter 3]**

**[ Day 1 part 2: You are being targeted ]**

* * *

It's not really clear in my mind how did I jump into this mess. The orange-haired teen that had saved me explained it for me, and I dare say that it's not a comforting truth. I have accepted the fact that I may have died, and nothing good would come from that outcome. If he's dead, then Nyx… should have descended and purge humanity. But she did not—at least, Shibuya is still in tact here, is it not?

I preferred to think of this later, though. What's currently important: how to stay alive, at least from these two beings. While Loki's skills and atmosphere are about as dangerous as Artemisia, I'm more worried to the danger stemming from the Grizzly-noise.

He heard something about Mosh Grizzly from this orange-haired teen, as he, once more, readied himself to battle.

I cursed under my breath, realizing that my only weapon is… well, my evoker. Wait, does that mean that I had used it before? And more importantly, who was Artemisia; or rather, who _had_ Artemisia? I can indistinctly associate her with a kind coldness; kind, but definite. I ignored such trail of thoughts for the time being and focused on how to obtain a decent weapon. Not far from where we stand, I could see neglected piece of iron pipe in the corner of a bus stop.

I think it's going to be too far; both creatures can attack us when I make my move. So, I decided not to pick any and, instead, hoped that my mental health can still withstand another Persona-withdrawing.

"Oh, and I thought we have to search more thoroughly to find you, m'boy," the manifested persona (of whom, I don't want to know—not yet) _spoke_, as though he is a sentient being. To my surprise, it seems this persona can also chuckle his way through as it saw my uncomfortable expressions. Then, I finally concluded that this being—no matter the perfect resemblance with his former persona—is, in fact, a conscious being.

"You know him?" Neku asked me and, so God helps me, I felt the teen shot me a look, and I cannot even deny that it represented his exasperations and confusions.

"I know of its figure, but," I raised my evoker and put the point next to meet my temple, just in case they decided to take initiative. "I deny having any association with him."

It's a half-truth, anyway, but I stand with it.

"Aw, you hurt me, Minato-kun," there was a low rumbling laugh emanating from the persona, and I can't help twitching on my spot. "After what _we've_ been through!"

I don't need Orpheus hissing in the back of my mind to evoke my attention on the Noise, roaring next to Loki. It was already grunting dangerously, with claws ready to rip us to shreds. Strangely, I _did_ notice that the grizzly-menace is holding back its force, as though someone had told him not to attack—for a while.

Of course, I quickly accuse Loki as the one being responsible for this.

"…of course, that would _not_ be _my words_, if you're perceptive enough. And sadly, I cannot let the two of you live. We have a war to win, you know?" a low whistle, and he floatingly sat on nothing and levitated. Wicked smile graced his lips, as his hand waved. Low and commanding, Loki spoke the words we did not need, "Sic 'em,"

I never clearly dissected what he means, though, because the Grizzly menace decides to lunge forward, to Neku's direction. His partner, of course, is not without preparation. As quickly as possible, I saw Neku did a spinning cut, only by using _his hand_ as his cutting tool. Neku never staggered back from pain—perhaps because there was no pain from the beginning.

However, I'm quick enough to notice that the creature was readying retaliation. As the thing decided to rise on its feet once more, my finger effortlessly pulled the trigger, and—

"Orpheus!"

—I screamed his name, at the top of my lung, and watched as the personification of my counterpart manifested before my eyes. The form of Orpheus quickly drew his harp and swung it to the noise without mercy.

I could feel the strain of summoning the hidden part of me tugging a bit of my consciousness away. At least, I think, my body was trying to readjust; memories of summoning Orpheus washed over me: how to effectively summon persona, maintaining its form as long as possible, and attack consecutively—wait, attacking consecutively with a _Persona_ is not part of his experience.

I narrowly eyed the figure before me, wishing for its existence to last longer than its due. By the expected time, Orpheus did not disappear. I smirked in content—at least something _was _then empowering my skills here. I just hoped that it's not wrong.

"Orpheus, Bash!" I commanded once more. Orpheus did not take another second to swing his lyre once again, right on the Noise' head. Meanwhile, I can see Neku concentrated once more upon the asphalt under the creature. Not long after, a pillar of ice designed in graffiti rose without further a do and threw the already-disoriented Noise several feet away. Said Noise fell with a big thud, staying almost long enough that I thought he's dead.

"Alright," my field of vision returned once more to Loki, "you're next—"

I didn't see any frown of discontentment etching on his face. If details were important right now, I'd say, his grin had just grown much more that I'm amazed his face could handle it. Loud roar blared into my ears once again, and I quickly looked to the source of that menace. I sighed tiredly, watching as the Mosh Grizzly Noise stood up again, this time, it's ready to take down us, together.

"Oh cr—" I never finished the whole sentence as I felt the world spun before me and—ouch, was that the sound of my back hitting fence? That did not sound so good… and my body felt numb, as quickly as the hit comes. My vision went blurry for several seconds, before hearing screeches.

Oh, and I was on my back now. Orpheus stood not far before me. His red eyes do not radiate concern, but having him look out to me after the hit kind of making me feel safe. Kind of. I could not tell if it was part of his job now, or just plain concern. Past him, Neku was fending for his own safety—the Grizzly menace had connected only one blow, in the mean time. If I do not do something… I'd rather not imagine it.

"Orpheus," my eyes settled on the android persona, "burn him."

I choke as he floated by towards, strumming his lyre once more to fulfill my commands. Perhaps, Orpheus had drawn power from me. _Me._ This never happened before—oh, wait; it happened once, during his first summoning process.

As I watch the noise burned, I could see Neku had, once again, focused on the _bloody_ Noise. This time, another pillar of ice rose—the same one which he had seen before, today—and lunged from the ground where it stood. I could see how it—for better or worse—was _thrown_ several feet to the sky, before landing with a thud and disappeared; for good. I felt my breath ragged as I tried to stand on my feet. Neku had come over to me, helping as he dragged me to my feet. No, there was no blood, but I'm positive that I had fractured… anything. Well, being thrown across 4 meters length is not a good experience.

"_Wunderbar!_"

_Keep that silly congratulation to your self, idiot,_ I screamed mentally, eyes glaring to the other figure outside ourselves. Eyes… too blurry to identify…

"You finished you trial, eh? For a first timer in this _game_, m'boy, you're not half-bad!" Loki said once more as he stroke his chin once more. Apparently, I'm conscious enough to feel the choking desire to kill, emanating from this Neku boy.

"Tell me who you are," I could see Neku drew some of his pins. Wait, what can one do with _pins_? "Or be burned to death."

Not the best choice of words, but did he have the authority to actually, well, make Loki _yield_? No, I do not think so.

Of course, Loki laughed—like all Fools did—as though he's ready to take on anything. Perhaps Orpheus could still burn his face. _Agi_ is still fire and last time I checked, Loki wasn't really fond of that element. "M'boy, you don't really _you _could handle _me_?" he could see the confidence in my face, I thought, because he laughed hard, again.

"Maybe you could, should your memories return to normal, though," he said that matter-of-factly, and I could only glare at him. My memories? Return to normal? Did that mean he was the one who tampered with it, all along?

"You're the ones that tampered—" I stopped midway, realizing that my words would have no effect. Only actions mattered; at least, that's how Orpheus thought. I nodded, effectively raised may hand and pointed to my long-gone Persona, and shouted the command I had withdrew before.

"Orpheus, Agi!"

I could hear the strum of Orpheus' lyre, as the fire quickly lashed out to reach its target. Neku seemed to come out with a plan of his own, as he reinforced the flaring force of Orpheus attacks with his own fire (I don't care where it comes from). The blast seemed to hit its target, but as the dust settled… I could only stared wide-eyed, seeing an unscathed Loki.

"See what I mean?" he grinned at me, and I could see from the corner of my eyes that Neku was wearing, perhaps, the same expression as mine. Aside from that, though I saw something else.

Were my eyes playing tricks with me, or did Loki just _flicker_?

"What the hell are we up against?" yelped the boy beside me. Oh, and he did not stop there. "This guy's not a Noise, and I don't remember having him in Joshua's arsenal of allies!"

I glanced at Neku, wanting to know who is this Joshua. Well, for starters, Loki was not one's usual figure to look up to, as he represented the 'wrong' side of the coin in Norse mythology. Second, if he is somehow associated with this Joshua, in any means possible, would that make him a Persona-user?

…What did persona-user do, anyway? Am I one of them?

"Wait. Me? With _him_?"

My eyes quickly settled once more on the figure. Loki was laughing, again. What made me felt unsettled was how the crowd began to stop chattering. For that split-second laughter, I could feel the hair on my back rose, and 104 grew quiet—as quiet as night—

"I'm afraid you're mistaken, m'boy. After all, why would _me_, of all _demons_, side with a knight of _His_?"

—And there was darkness. Loki's voice continued to ring in my head. Demons? Him? What just happened—

I quickly snapped my eyes open, only to see that I'm back at the Shibuya scramble once more.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, it's supposed to be in Minato's perspective. Apparently, my mood to write has been, say, down in the dumps. So, please expect POV switching in… well, every chapter of this story (and hope that Digimon syndrome does and will not block my writing inspiration). Oh, and there's a bit revamped about this story. It's, safely said, the continuation of Dreams—yes, both versions.**

**Please don't kill me for the short update. ||orz**


	4. Day 2 part 1: Of Tour and Ramen

**Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applied. Refer to the first chapter of this fan fiction, thanks :)**

**Reaper Game: Reload**

by _masamune11_

...

**[Chapter 4]**

**[ Day 2 part 1: Of Tour and Ramen ]**

I had suspected from the start that such thing—me, waking up in the scramble suddenly without clear explanation on how do I get here—would happen, sooner or later. The buzzing sounds of footsteps, horns, and icon music of Shibuya practically woke me up like an alarm clock ringing ten times, without pause.

No. I was not confused. Trust me, after three times playing a game—in which you have to fight for your own existence, blacking out after _supposedly_ fulfilling your objective in this game—; this would not faze you a bit. As I snapped open my eyes, I could almost breath the air and know that we're back in scramble. One day had passed, and that, without any mission being sent into my cell phone.

Ah, about cell phone… Minato should have one, shouldn't he?

I slowly got on my feet, realizing that my injuries—though minors—are gone. Clean and ready, like new. There was an urge to ask this person about how and _why_ things unpredictable like before happened, but judging on how things had wrapped up so far, I doubted that he will answer much. If there's something I can be sure of, that is this person is a fighter—an experienced one at that.

And apparently, said person was still lying on the scramble and did not give any sign of waking up in several minutes to come. I sighed; I could go there and woke him up myself and asked questions—like what did he do in the last battle (after analyzing what happened before, I am very _positive _that the android is not part of _psych_), who the heck is that blond man with wings (could he be a reaper? Reapers have wings, though his is not similar) or how do the enemy knew of the teen. Again, I doubted he would give the answer. The teen was confused enough—more than myself, perhaps.

So many questions, no one seems to have the answer though. Take example of yesterday: how come they could battle the noise without being transferred into a whole new plane. Had Joshua tweaked the rules? Nevertheless, I would not get an answer about this from the blue-haired teen—

—speaking of which, he was starting to get around.

"I hope you have a good rest," I said, straight to the point. No point in taking indirect advances, yes? "Cause it seems we'll be busy for today as well."

Of course, standing next to the guy and voicing my opinion just like that… surely the guy understood what I was saying, right? However, when I saw him rose and spun around to search something missing, I could easily guarantee that he's not heard of me. _Yet_.

"Oi," I eventually raise my voice a bit, just to make sure that he hears. Minato slowly turns around to meet my gaze and nods; so much for staying silent, I guess. Slowly, the bluenette stands on his ground, hands beating around his shoulders. I guess it's natural; if I were to wear those kind of uniform in broad daylight like _this, _that would be the first thing I will do to stay clean.

Oh, and speak of the devil, at least_ someone _does not forget his duty.

My cell phone rang once and I automatically reached out to it. One message, and I could already predict it as the mission-for-today memo. What I was not aware at first, however, was the fact that I'm the only one to open my own cell. Arisato Minato, on the other hand, slowly approached me, obviously wanting to know what have I got in my arsenal.

I mean does this guy even _have_ a cell phone? Good question.

"You don't have one, do you?"

"I _had_."

At least he made a point that he once had one.

It's not really a long silence, because we have silently decided that the SMS message is more important than such trivial (but a bit unbelievable) matters. So, both of us quickly read the details. As I reach the last words, however, I cannot comprehend the mind of this week's game master. I mean, who the heck will give such _vague_ mission? Is Joshua going _hei-hoo_ again and decides to pick a madman as the game master? …Well, Kariya _is _a possible candidate in his assumption, not counting his laid-back attitude, of course.

"I guess this means there will be more fights ahead?" Minato asks quietly. I don't have to search his face again to feel that he's growing cautious—be-careful-of-what-you-wish-for cautious.

I sigh and put my cell phone back into my pocket. Yes, Minato is making a good point, but unhelpful in any ways. In this game, growing stronger is essential. As days come to pass by, the last day goes in hand; and the enemies grow stronger than before. Surviving becomes the key. And today, surviving becomes their main mission.

I could easily recall the message in my mind. It is not that hard, considering how simple those words describes what they must do today; the most obvious message, applied for the whole 5 days left.

"_Don't run. Stay alive."_

"Seems that way," I nodded and once again scanned for my surroundings. Minato left me to do the work. Perhaps he realized that I am doing something important? But surely, Minato should also be able to help me scan the entire area. Wait, had I yet not explained how the pin works in the first place? Or maybe the teen had already felt that crazy sensation when everybody's voice invades your personal beliefs and paradigm first-handedly.

I sighed once more and concentrated, just to reach Shibuya's daily tune. The buzzing of people surrounding us felt so alive; Shibuya is just as the same way as I remember it, with the fast pace of life, the melody of bustling streets, and—oh, was that despair that I feel? That, sometimes, makes up Shibuya as well. Aside from anything ordinary, I sought for something… off. Anything. It's better this than having danger rushes in without us noticing, right?

But no, I found nothing wrong.

Loosening the grip on my headphones, I opened my eyes and let out a sigh of discontent. Well, perhaps I should be glad that there's nothing wrong going on around us, but I had to admit that this… sense of rightness just screamed to my instinct that everything is. Not. _Right._

"So, did you find anything?"

Minato's voice snaps me to reality. I noticed that he scan the area—not mentally, of course—visually, as though he also notice the unnerving rightness. "No. But my instinct sense danger, aside from the nature of the game itself, of course."

"I see…"

Silence, but not for long, because Minato decided to voice his mind once more.

"Say… are we supposed to stay here?"

I lift an eyebrow in response, "not really. I mean, there were no specific messages as of where should we go—"

"Care to guide me around Shibuya then? You see, this is not the first time I've been here, but I don't know my way around. So… I think this would be a good chance to actually feel the air of the city and all—"

At that response, I wanted to face-palm, comically.

* * *

In the end, I decided that being a tour guide during a reaper game is pretty much rewarding, to some extent. Oddly enough, I noticed Minato always cringed at every _takoyaki_ stand we happen to cross upon. And that behavior… somewhat reminded me of a very reserved Shiki. Oh, and that's not the only thing why he resembled the girl close, because Arisato Minato found standing in front of _Lapin Angelique_ is pretty much enjoyable… and alluring. Those two qualities did not match for me, nor did the store have ever offered me the relevant model to take.

The teen asked whether we could enter the room—a request that I turned down almost instantly before dragging the said boy away from the gothic-lolita store.

"But I want to see what's _inside_!"

I easily dismissed his comment as though they were buzzing bees—unimportant, at least than how said teen's tummy growled. We stopped, clearly because both of us knew we need to eat. I saw the teen smiled lightly, and stopped bickering for a moment. I sighed once again, understanding without even asking where we should go.

"Fine, we'll eat for now," I rolled my eyes and started walking away from the teen, knowing that Minato would follow me anyway. Whose tummy was growling, then?

In hunger, we walked down the road, passing some crowds cheering for minor band. Apparently, a certain female singer was invited (and encouraged) to have her show in the A-East. But really, I'd rather stay out of this concert first and had my stomach filled. Minato would appreciate that, right? Why am I thinking of this? Let's just say my eyes were still so good that they detected _twinkles_ and _sparkles_ brimming from the eyes of _my _partner. It does not take a genius to say that Minato is eager to watch the concert—whoever was present.

"I wonder, who's singing…"

"Later Minato. Food comes first."

* * *

"Oh, hi kid! The usual? I see you brought a new face here!"

I smiled placidly as we entered the infamous Ken Doi Ramen shop. The owner and I had been going along by far for a while, which is quite understandable considering of what me and my friends had done in the past. Ever since that three-week game, I had been hanging out on this store much often than I should, to the point that Ken Doi usually offered me a free ramen bowl, once in two or three weeks. Not that I'm complaining, but…

"So, your order?" the owner asked again while sorting up ingredients in his place. I dragged Minato to seat in the nearest seat available, which was on the rim of the long-chair. The ramen shop was not really crowded at the moment. Perhaps most regulars are were watching whatever concert was running in A-East.

I felt Minato poked my shoulders, so I looked back at him. "What is it?"

Minato made a look and was clearly confused at how easy I converse with the man. "He could see us?"

…_Oh_.

My hand swiftly pointed at a certain logo made by the wall of the shop; graffiti made for the purpose of the game, drawn by the shape of skull and cross. "I never really explained about that during our tour, but that logo made us visible during the game, in certain shops." I explained in low voice. There's no way that we would converse about the Game in front of a certain civilian, right? Minato nodded in understanding and smiled.

"So, The usual kid?"

Again, that baritone voice picked my attention again. I realized we've been ignoring the ramen shop owner for a bit just to discuss about the logo painted invisibly (at least, not to normal civilian's eyes) on the wall. In return, I just gave the man a friendly apologizing grin.

"Sorry for ignoring, Ken," I said, "And like you said before, he's new. I'll have shoyu, then. What about you, Minato?"

"…the same?"

Obviously, said person did not have any idea about what to order, and I didn't blame him. "Well Ken that makes it two bowls. My treat," I concluded and gave the other teen a _look_. Yes, perhaps I'm being too generous, but seriously, I doubted Minato has the money to pay his own lunch today. Besides, shoyu ramen is not _that_ expensive, at least compared to the ramen next store.

"Well, two shoyu ramen, coming right up," the merrily working shop owner stated and began running his hands with ingredients. At least, while waiting for Ken to finish his preparation, they could get to know each other, right? Well, our first meeting was not civil (what do you expect from participants of the Game?). It's better to restart things a bit.

"So, Minato," I finally started but paused. What was it again that I want to ask? Ah, his background at least. "Where are you from?"

Apparently, said teen was busy with his earphone but stopped as he noticed me asking. "Iwatodai. I applied to Gekkoukan High School," he said in finality, not realizing that his eyes were deep in shades of sadness and.. longing. Perhaps, this person is reminiscing something worth remembering—or it was just me. Perhaps this is where Shiki would stop pursuing information about this teen, but I'm not her. In this dangerous situation, it's much better to know each other more.

"You seemed well-versed in using your psyche, Minato. You've been in battles such as these, before?" I asked, hoping that I would bring any reaction—from the simplest gesture to a glimpsing eyes—and realized that Minato was staring mildly at the wooden board in front of us. He was entranced, as though certain memories were trying to resurface but some invisible forces were trying to prevent them from happening.

When he seemed to lose his focus altogether, I decided to draw the line.

"Oi, Minato," I uttered mildly at first, trying to bring him back to the present. Minato did not present any positive response. Instead of an affirmative response, his eyes went unfocused. Not a good sign. Promptly, I managed to grip his left shoulder and harshly shook it. Modesty be damned; I was worried!

"Minato!" I exclaimed and felt the glare of concern from the other side of the counter. It seemed Ken Doi noticed the worried tone in my voice and decided to come near both us. I'm glad that Minato snapped out almost immediately. His head slowly turned to me in bewildered stare, as though he had seen something incomprehensible.

"You okay there, kid? I think you need some rest. Why don't you go home?" Ken Doi stated and put our orders in front of us. Somehow, I lost my appetite due to this disruption.

I thought Ken Doi was right. But going home would not resolve anything, not when we're in the game to begin with. I was sure Joshua, as usual, put invisible borders to prevent us from crossing out Shibuya. In short, going to Iwatodai—where ever that was—is a complete impossibility.

"I'm alright, sir, thank you," Minato managed softly. Ken Doi was bout to comment, but Minato insisted some more words, which left the former quickly shut his oncoming words. "I'm sorry to cause you much trouble."

He was met my eyes for a moment, and I thought who I was not Minato. That inhumane stare was too cold for a teen that had the impulse to visit Shibuya's tourist points a few hours ago. And what was this unsettling feeling that silently clawed at the back of my mind?

"What is it?"

"…no, it's nothing. Let's eat."

He lied—I could see it easily, really—but I decided to drop matter at that. At least, I wouldn't want to risk him going stagnant like that. My lost appetite never returned, but I kept eating on my shoyu ramen just to calm my nerve.

This could not go on; one way or another, Minato must talk.

**[To Be Continued…]**


End file.
